You're Not Alone
by Skylark Butter
Summary: When life passes you by filled with the continuous cycles of work and duty, two men seek solace. What is there on the outside that can give them piece of mind? Sephiroth x OC x Genesis, Genesis x Sephiroth
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is the starting of my fic. Just to let you know this will be an OC fic, though the main girl doesn't come in until the fifth or sixth chapter. Please enjoy and I hope you like it.

+Chapter One+

Sitting with his legs crossed, Soldier First Class Genesis was relaxing in his room with his favorite book, "Loveless", reading out loud his favorite passage. His eyes, intent, were looking over every word and taking in not only the initial meaning, but also the hidden message beneath the text. A slight smile crossed his face when a choice phrase came across his eyes;

"The gift of the Goddess"

This phrase held a special meaning to Genesis: it was everything that he desired, the unobtainable love that he had never known. Though Genesis had received love in some form, he had never wanted it; for it was the love of obsessive no names called fans. This love was only about the physical outward appearance of him and never once did any of them pay attention to his heart and soul, no one ever told him on the inside, that he was beautiful.

Mulling through his brain, he wondered, was there anyone that he ever cared for, someone that he loved. Thinking about the past and the present, his mind came to one conclusion; Sephiroth. But, did he care for him as a friend or perhaps, something else. The thought was quickly stopped, when his cell phone started ringing; it wasn't a call but an incoming message. He flipped his phone open and noted that the message was from Lazard.

"An important mission has come up. Come to my office A.S.A.P."

-Lazard

Closing the cell phone, Genesis slowly rose; in one fluid motion he grasped the arms of the chair till his heeled boots met firmly on the ground. Pushing back his dark crimson coat as it followed the movement of his body: he gently brushed aside the stray strands of his burnt wood colored hair, which naturally fell across his right eye. His pale blue eyes gazed uninterested at the path before him; of the well worn Shinra walls, as he made his way toward Director Lazard's office. Walking though the door he finally entered the Director's office. Inside, there was the director sitting there with his swaying shoulder length blond hair and deep blue eyes, covered by his glasses; at his desk looking through paperwork while talking to two men before him. Both men, also being First Class Soldiers, were Genesis' allies and friends. He noticed that the director was talking more to the man wearing the generic First Class uniform, though he did in truth look a bit different compared to your every day Soldier since his face was square and mannish with slight chin stubble. His hair, charcoal black in color, was slicked back and moved along in a single motion with his face as he nodded while the Director spoke.

"It's fine to take the Second Class." Lazard said glancing upwards toward the men. "But make sure he's on his best behavior. This is a very important mission."

"Of course, sir." A deep and calm voice replied.

"What are you talking about Angeal?" Genesis asked as he slowly sauntered over to where the two men were.

"I was asking Lazard if it was okay to bring Zack along."

The moment that Angeal said these words, Genesis let out a big sigh. He didn't have fond memories of the young Second Class. The over energetic nature and hyper activity made him one person that Genesis couldn't really stand. It didn't matter that on missions he was as competent as any other Soldier, it was when the young Second Class was off the clock, he became the one Soldier that Genesis couldn't stand in the least. Angeal looked over Genesis' sullen face, knowing full well the reason why it was dark and brooding. He placed a strong hand on his friends shoulder.

"You don't have to worry" He told Genesis. "Zack has grown up, and is more than competent enough to handle this mission."

Genesis just shook his head in reply to what was said. He couldn't really trust what his friend told him. After all, Zack was Angeal's student; of course he was going to say nice things in praise of his star pupil. Slowly averting his eyes from his friend, he gazed toward the other man.

The other man was different than Angeal and Genesis himself. His long silver hair glowed under the dim fluorescent lights, perfectly complemented by his long jet black leather coat. His eyes narrowed at his sight, disdain for the man emanating from within.

The man with long, silver hair was unaware of the blue eyes nearly burning a hole in his head; for he was reading a piece of paper that Lazard had given him. It contained the mission that they were supposed to be going on. Finishing the document, the silver haired man lowered the paper. Finally He noticed that Genesis was looking at him. But instead of seeing a man scowling at him with hate, he gazed upon happy facial features topped off with a gentle and visually sincere smile.

"Hello Genesis." He said.

"Good day, Sephiroth." Genesis spoke with sweetness tinged in his voice. "How have you been fairing today?" He asked, though he didn't really care what the reply to his question would be.

"We have to escort Vice President Rufus to Junon today." Sephiroth bluntly retorted not even answering Genesis' question.

Genesis crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground a few times. He certainly didn't like the way that Sephiroth had responded. But, he knew that it was just the way that Sephiroth was, he knew that Sephiroth couldn't deal that much with being asked about his well being even if it was an honest question or a question asked out of false caring.

"Well, then why are we doing here? Shouldn't we head to the top floor already and escort Vice President Rufus to Junon?" Genesis remarked, squirting the moment aside and looking towards Lazard.

Lazard quickly glanced at all three of them, pushing up his glasses with his left index finger he spoke,

"The reason why none of you have left yet..." Letting his voice trail off, Lazard's eyes looked over toward Angeal. "You're all waiting for a certain Second Class Soldier..."

After those words left his mouth, as if on cue, a young, youthful man ran into the room. With raven black spiky hair and sparkling blue eyes that brightened in sight of the other men in the room, he placed his right hand on the top of his head as he began to talk.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." He replied cheerfully. Looking at his mentor, Angeal; he noticed that the look on his face was less than pleased with his late entrance.

Angeal crossed his huge arms over each other and stared Zack down. The smile faded from the Second Class's eyes and he cast his gaze to his Soldier issued boots, and then slowly raised up his eyes towards Angeal.

"Zack," Angeal said sternly. "I told you to be here by eight-thirty. What were you doing?"

Kicking the air, Zack didn't know if he should tell his mentor exactly what he was doing instead of being here at Director Lazard's office at the correct time. Weighing his options out in his head, Zack realized that it would be better if he told the truth now instead of waiting to tell him later.

"Well, the thing is Angeal... I decided before I would come here… I would eat breakfast."

Angeal and Genesis had slight looks of disbelief cross their faces. Genesis, fully expecting a response like this, curled his lips in a sneer at Angeal in slight victory and turned around, slowly walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going Genesis?" Lazard asked him.

"I'm heading towards the helipad already." He coldly replied, locking his gaze with the young Second Class Zack. "I can't stand the current idiocy in this room."

Before exiting the office, Genesis quickly shot a glance towards Sephiroth. His pale eyes gazed and locked directly into Sephiroth ephemeral green eyes. There were no words exchanged but the glare of Genesis' gaze told it all, especially the hate boiling within for a fellow First Class Soldier and friend. Sephiroth looked back at Genesis with no emotion, which enraged Genesis even more. Finally giving up, Genesis stormed out of the office. No one said anything about what just transpired. Zack, even though he didn't know what it was that had just happened, glanced up at his mentor with a confused look on his face. Angeal couldn't muster up the energy to tell him what just happened, or even give a remark in return to his combination of idiocy and innocence, all he could do was meet Zack's gaze and shake his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Things have slightly changed in the introduction of my character. She now doesn't come in until chapter eight. I know it's a long wait but the story needs to be set up. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

+Chapter Two+

Reaching the top of the building, Genesis strolled toward the helicopter. Taking in the view, he attempted to see if there were any signs of the Turks, or the Vice President for that matter. Reaching the helicopter, he noticed the pilot squatting on the floor taking a drag of his cigarette. Genesis scrunched up his nose at the slight smell of the toxic fumes, but approached the man anyways.

"Excuse me," Genesis spoke, making the man look up to him from where he was positioned. "Have you seen anyone else here today? I am supposed to escort the Vice President to Junon."

The pilot slowly shook his head, in a fashion that let Genesis know that he was the first one there. Genesis looked to the side; his face newly adorned an expression of both anger and disgust. How could they make him wait? After all, Genesis was a First Class Soldier, who didn't need to waste his time, especially not on something that was a glorified baby-sitting mission. With an impatient look now crossing his face, Genesis paced around waiting for the Vice President to get there already. His eyes flashed toward the door as it opened, anticipating that it was the Vice President, but to his dismay, it was his fellow First Class Soldiers and Zack, the young second.

"What took you guys long enough?" Genesis remarked coldly to all of them.

"The Vice President isn't even here yet..." Angeal replied his voice set in a calming manner. "Even if we were here earlier, you wouldn't have been able to do anything..."

As soon as he heard Angeal speak, Genesis turned his back to all of them and slowly strode away. He didn't like being told off, especially not from his childhood friend. As he started to walk from the group of men, he pulled out a small novel.

The novel was antique white in color with darkened brown text across the cover. The title had a simple border, as to trick the reader into thinking that not only was this book old, but also very uninteresting to the naked eye. Genesis slowly swiped his hand over the title of the book, feeling each letter through his gloved hand. He let his fingers read each letter to the rest of his body till he reached the final consonant. His fingers were just spelling out letters, but reaching the end, they finally read the word, "Loveless". Moving his hand from the top of the cover to the open side of the book Genesis lovingly flipped the cover and a few pages over to find a place to read.

He started to pace around while he mumbled the text to himself. Not saying anything Angeal and the others just stared, knowing this was common when it came to Genesis. Angeal gave a heavy sigh of relief; he didn't mind most of what his friend did, especially when it came to quoting sections from "Loveless", he was just glad this was all Genesis was going to do at this point. In fact, it reminded him of when they were children, him and Genesis. Both of them being friends and growing up together in the small little town of Banora.

When they were children, Angeal didn't mind the quoting of the poem as much as he had come to feel in present time, in fact, he often enjoyed it. Genesis would always sit under his family's Banora Apple tree quoting and analyzing the play, while Angeal would climb up and pick some Banora Apples for both of them to eat later on. As children, the memories of "Loveless" were a good thing. But everything had changed once they got into Soldier.

Angeal knew full well why Genesis wanted to be a part of Soldier. It was his dream, no Genesis' personal goal to join Soldier. His dream was the same in the pages of "Loveless", becoming a hero. Genesis thought that if he joined Soldier his dream, to be a hero would be an easy attainment. The truth was far from that.

When getting into Soldier, both Angeal and Genesis, worked tooth and nail just to get up in the ranks from Third Class to Second Class. Fighting together, learning together, instead of making their friendship more deep, Soldier was slowly taking Genesis away. Genesis, he had one person he needed to be better than, to shine over. Sephiroth. The man whom Genesis had idolized as a child and who stood as the only obstacle to being the best, the hero. But instead of just keeping Sephiroth as a rival, he also wanted to be Sephiroth's friend, though Genesis always kept his ideals of beating Sephiroth and becoming a hero in the back of his head, ready to shine when the opportunity gave way.

Angeal glanced over at Sephiroth while in thought, to see that he had a mundane, bored expression on his face. It wasn't anything new; this was actually the normal when it came to the silver haired man. Angeal always wondered if there was something wrong with Sephiroth. He didn't really seem to feel anything, even when Genesis was acting up or trying to pick a fight with Sephiroth, his expression would hardly change. In fact Angeal had only seen him smile once or twice at the most. He didn't understand why Sephiroth was basically emotionless and Genesis was over emotional to the point it hurt.

Crossing his arms, Angeal looked up toward the sky, until Zack put his hand on one of his shoulders.

"Hey, Angeal, can I ask you a question?" Zack asked looking at him with a sincerely innocent look across his face.

Without uncrossing his arms Angeal gave a slight nod, allowing Zack to ask.

"What are the Turks like?" He asked. "Well.... How are they as people? Are they nice? Do you think we'll work well together? How many are there? What do-" Zack suddenly stopped after seeing his mentor's hand was up in a manner telling Zack that he should stop talking.

Shaking his head toward Zack's actions he looked up at Sephiroth again to see if he was going to say something about the situation. Maybe giving his personal answer to it, after all, Sephiroth, he was the one who worked with the Turks the most. So if anyone was going to know about the Turks, it was him. But Sephiroth didn't give any sort of inclination that he was going to say anything about the young seconds' questions. Sighing in his head, Angeal knew that he would have to be the one to entertain the young Second with an answer.

"Well..." Angeal started. "We get along fine when we work. But off hours we're very different." Zack perked up after hearing what was to be said. He was interested in hearing about what happened when both groups were off the clock. "The Turks don't like Soldier since we aren't really a part of Shinra. That's why for this escort mission there will be Turks with us, since most of the board members don't one-hundred percent trust Soldier, except for Sephiroth."

"Wow." Zack spoke in amazement blue eyes gazing across to Sephiroth.

Genesis abruptly shut his book and stomped over back to where his comrades were at.

"Oh yes." Genesis started. "All hail the mighty Sephiroth, no other First Class would do, just Sephiroth and his amazing Soldier ability." Genesis finished his miniature rant with sarcasm in his voice as he glared once again.

"It's not my fault you didn't become a First Class quick enough. Maybe if you were a First Class sooner, Genesis. Maybe if things were different you would be the one the president turned to in a pinch, instead of me." Sephiroth replied. Though it had been spoken in the usual quiet manner that was Sephiroth, Genesis seethed with anger at the implication that it was a retort of sarcasm to his own.

"Genesis, Sephiroth. Knock it off." Angeal scolded both of them before the verbal argument could escalate into something more extreme. Zack slightly flinched at the tone of Angeal's voice, since he too, had received many a verbal scolding from the large First Class.

Genesis spun on one of his heels and turned back away from Sephiroth and the others.

"You are loved by the Goddess, and I am not..." He whispered under his breath, once more referring back to his beloved poem and to Sephiroth.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I have just rewrote part of this story and the main OC does indeed come in at Chapter 5. But there's a little surprise, there is an OC in this chapter too. This chapter isn't so very long, but the next chapter is. So hope you enjoy….

+Chapter Three+

Just at that moment the door opened again and in walked the Vice President, his blond hair swaying side to side as he walked slightly covering his blue eyes; every once in a while he would take one of his hands and sweep the stray bangs away. He was surrounded by five Turks, three on the left and two on the right; four men and one woman. He brushed aside his blonde hair from his face with one graceful swipe of his hand. Stopping right in front of Genesis and the rest; the Turks on either side of him all looked the same, at least in basis. All wore dark blue suits, almost to the color of black. All their faces were emotionless and looking straight ahead with unfeeling emotion.

Genesis glazed over them, remembering each one as he looked at them. First there was the hyper active red head with slit styled red tattoos under each eye, his sunglasses in the shape like goggles were at the top of his forehead. This was none other than the most annoying Turk in all of Shinra, Reno. Next to him was his silent partner, Rude. A slightly darker skin color than his friend, sunglasses covering his eyes, stoic personality; someone you could trust if you were in a fight. Then of course there was the Vice President, Genesis didn't really care for him, but whatever, a paycheck is a paycheck in his mind. To his right, was of course his right hand man; Tseng. Tseng was the odd one out, His hair black as the night sky tied back to show his brow adorned with a talik on the middle of his forehead. Standing next to him was Cissnei, her past the shoulder brown hair showed off her eye color that was a similar tint to her hair. Then it was...

Genesis had never seen this one before. This young Turk was a little bit different than the others. First was his size, he was a little bit shorter than the other members, but looked like a relative to the indecently annoying, Reno. He wore glasses, but Genesis thought the idea was idiotic since the young lad had his hair covered over his right eye. Staring even more intently his eyes finally locked onto his, and the young lad blushed at him. Taken back by the young man's action, he stepped back a few steps to make space between the two of them.

Zack looked at the young boy and then looked back at Genesis. Zack came up with a conclusion that was something that he should have kept to himself.

"Hey Genesis. You and that young Turk look the same. You have the same hairstyle and even the redness of your hair is quite similar." Zack happily remarked waiting for some sort of recognition from the others, instead of agreeing, there was just awkward silence that he had created with his observation.

Hanging his head low, Zack returned back into silence, with a disappointed look across his face, he hid his head in shame. Shaking his head, Angeal said nothing but just looked at Sephiroth waiting for him to make the first move toward the Vice President. After all, Sephiroth was the main reason why any of them were there. It was Sephiroth's mission that he had to escort the Vice President to Junon, but Sephiroth initially refused the offer by Lazard. The terms that Sephiroth made before he accepted the mission, was if Angeal and Genesis were allowed to go along. After much debate with Lazard, Sephiroth finally convinced him to let the other two Firsts to come along. Sephiroth had the idea that when they got done with the mission that they would go out right afterward to either a bar or restaurant. He didn't anticipate that Angeal would bring Zack along, but it was okay with Sephiroth, he was very easy going, or at least in Angeal's eyes, he didn't really seem to care.

"I see you have a new Turk, Vice President Rufus." Sephiroth said to him while glancing at the young man. "What is his name?"

Rufus moved his head in a slight motion, to make the young boy to talk. He stepped up toward the Soldiers; running his hand though his slightly spiky hair, he looked at all of them shyly.

"My name is Yoyo." The young Turk remarked. "Ummm, Tseng recruited me from my home town of Mideel. It's nice to meet you all." The young red head turned toward Genesis and gave a gentle smile. "Especially you Mister Rapsodos."

Zack, Angeal, and Sephiroth looked at Genesis to see his reaction at the young man's expression and words. Genesis was stunned that the young man was pursuing him in any sort of way. Genesis swiped his layered bangs aside and strode and looked back at Yoyo and gave back a smile, though the expression was somewhat forced.

"Thank you, Yoyo..." He said in response. "We all look forward to working with you too..."

Reno gave a slight laugh at Genesis' response but, quickly stifled his laughter when his boss, Tseng looked at him with slight annoyance. Rude shook his head in a disapproving manner, while the young red headed boy slipped back into the file where he was standing.

The young Vice President swiped his hair aside his face, yet again, looking toward Tseng.

"These pleasantries are boring me." He coldly remarked. "I'll be waiting for everyone in the copter." At the end of his statement, Rufus sauntered toward the helicopter and entered.

Tseng narrowed his eyes toward his fellow Turks and then looked at the Soldiers. Bringing his hand up to his face, he made a little and slight cough to get the attention of all of those still standing there.

"Now." Tseng started. "Before I give out the details of this mission are there any questions?"

Zack, with an enthusiastic look on his face, quickly raised his hand. Genesis shot the young Second class a look of utmost disgust. He just wanted to get this mission started so that they could finish as quickly as possible; but instead, this idiot student of Angeal's is going to ask a question, no doubt, Genesis thought, a DUMB question.

"So.... Why are we escorting the Vice President to Junon?" Zack asked with a cheerful tone in his voice.

"Because he's the Vice President." Genesis sarcastically remarked back in a cold tone.

"No." Zack shook his head in disapproval of only the words that Genesis said and not the tone. "There has got to be something else. I mean look at how many Soldiers and Turks are going along just to escort the Vice President. This isn't normal, especially in any sense of the word."

Angeal gave Zack a slight nod of approval. Even though his outward stern expression didn't change, on the inside Angeal was very proud of Zack. He was not only surprised that his young student analyzed the situation, but made a very well thought out conclusion from his observations. Like a father, Angeal was proud at the moment to call the young Second Class Soldier his student.

"The answer to your question, Second Class, is that there have been recent attempts at President Shinra's life by the radicalist group AVALANCHE, so just to prepare for the worst, this amount of security is being enforced to make sure Vice President Rufus makes it to Junon safely." Tseng told Zack in a monotone voice.

Zack scratched his head while another thought mulled over in his head. He didn't quite understand why the Vice President was being moved to Junon. If it was just a matter of safety, shouldn't he be staying in Midgar? Zack decided not to ask the new question that was mulling over in his head. He glanced to the side, taking a mental note of the second observation that he did. Zack thought he might ask Angeal later, if anything, Angeal would at least give him an honest answer.

"In any case...." Tseng broke the silence with his voice. "We should get going. The Vice President is waiting for us..."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Chapter four is quite long, though a lot of stuff happens. There are references to Before Crisis in this chapter especially dealing with Rufus. So I hope that you guys either know what happens in the game or have played it. If you haven't…. Well then there's a surprise in this chapter. Please enjoy as always.

+Chapter Four+

After Tseng regaled everyone with their mission assignments each person boarded one of two helicopters. Each helicopter contained both Turks and Soldier members inside it. Inside the helicopter where Vice President Rufus was in, there also resided; Sephiroth, Genesis, Tseng, and Angeal. In the second helicopter was; Reno, Rude, Cissnei, Zack, and Yoyo.

Initially Yoyo and Zack were supposed to be in the helicopter with the Vice President, but for everyone's sake they had to be moved to the second helicopter. No one wanted to see what would happen to either of them because of Genesis. He could hardly stand the Second Class Soldier, and now the new Turk... There was no way the ride would have ended well if both were in there pestering him the entire time. When all were boarded, the helicopter took off in a quick haste.

Getting bored of looking out the window, Genesis slowly averted his eyes to the man sitting across from him; Sephiroth. Giving a nonchalant look at him for a few seconds, he went back to staring out the window in peace. Not once in that moment did Sephiroth make eye contact. The silver haired first class had his eyes closed the entire time, he was not asleep, nor was he nervous. His eyes were closed to keep him in a maintained state of calmness; everyone knew this, especially Genesis and Angeal.

Whenever the three of them were about to fight, Sephiroth closed his eyes. Once could say it looked like a ritual, since the action of Sephiroth closing his eyes, especially before a fight, seemed very unnatural; this thought made Genesis bit his lower lip. The ritual that happened before fighting, lead up to them fighting, which lead into something that Genesis never wanted to think of; loosing, especially losing to Sephiroth. Even though Sephiroth was Genesis' idol, he never wanted to lose to him; he wanted to become the world's new hero. But, as long as he couldn't defeat Sephiroth there was no plausible way that he could be one.

"What are you thinking about, Genesis?" A voice called out to him.

Breaking out of his mental contemplation, Genesis took his eyes away from the window and noted that it was Sephiroth who was talking to him. Sephiroth's emerald green eyes were open looking at Genesis with a piercing stare. Genesis shook his head, glancing over at his friend Angeal before he responded.

"Just thinking about the mission." He told Sephiroth nonchalantly. "What were you thinking about when you had your eyes closed?"

Crossing his arms, Sephiroth looked out the window.

"After the mission why don't we get a drink?" Sephiroth suggested.

At the mention of going to a bar, Angeal coughed. Both Sephiroth and Genesis noted Angeal's cough. Both men knew that this was a marker of two things. First, Zack would be coming and the second being that they shouldn't be talking about this while on duty. Genesis viewed the expressions of Tseng and Rufus' face; neither of them seemed to care about what they were talking about.

"I wonder how Zack and the other Turks are doing..."Angeal pondered out loud.

Tseng cocked up one of his eyebrows and decided to ask him,

"Would you like to know if they're ok?"

"We can do that...?" Angeal questioned the Turk with one eyebrow cocked up in slight interest on how he was going to pull that off.

Tseng held up a black two way radio, showing it to Angeal. Extending out his right hand, Angeal took the two way radio from Tseng. Turning a knob at the top clockwise the radio started to pick up sounds. Before lifting the radio to his mouth to begin talking; Angeal pushed a button that was on the side so that he could talk.

"This is Angeal, can you guys hear me?" He asked as he talked into the radio.

"Man, Angeal, man I glad to hear your voice!" A youthful voice said back to him. "It's been so hectic in this place... All they've been doing the entire time is gossiping about mundane stuff."

"Zack...." Angeal said not even trying to start a sentence.

Instead, Angeal released his hand from the button, so that he could no longer hear and talk to the people in the other helicopter. He nonchalantly tossed the radio to Sephioroth, and placed his hand on his forehead, shaking his head in slight disgust. Sephiroth looked at the radio Angeal gave him for a minute and then offered it back to Tseng. With a reluctant look on his face, Tseng took the radio. He then pushed the button.

"All of you listen up!" Tseng scolded all of them. "We'll be arriving at Junon soon. Once we get there remember all of your positions and jobs. This is not a regular escort mission; this is an escort mission for the VICE PRESIDENT. I cannot stress this enough... Mistakes will not be tolerated."

Removing his hand from the button, Tseng placed the radio on his lap. Taking his hands he placed them on his temples and starting rubbing them in a circular motion. It was bad enough that he had to deal with his own rag-tag group, but now with the addition of Soldier, rather a certain Soldier member, things were getting not only more hectic, but just harder to handle all together. Thank god, at least Angeal was keeping up with his student. It was his responsibly to keep the young Second in place. Tseng glanced over at Rufus, he noticed the somber look in his face. He knew what happened, why Vice President Rufus was going to Junon. He was being put under house arrest by his father, President Shina.

What Rufus did was something beyond what most people could think of. But the fact was that even though Rufus did horrible things, even to his own father. President Shinra couldn't outwardly punish his son, for fear of the backlash that would happen to the ignorant populous. Everything had to kept under the radar. Not even that many people within Shinra knew what went on. The only reason why Tseng knew was because the Turks were one of the few places that were affected by Rufus' direct actions. Though the look across the young man's face wasn't one of regret per se, but rather the regret of being caught .Rufus noticed that Tseng was looking at him and glanced back, narrowing his ice blue eyes at him. Tseng averted his eyes back toward his feet.

Both helicopters made their descents for the ground, nearly at the same time. One shortly after another, both were landing simultaneously in the area in Junon that was designated for aircrafts. Meeting them as they arrived were three cars. One of the three cars was slightly larger in design, and without license plates. The other two looked like regular civilian cars; rather, they were regular cars if you had the money.

Slowly but surely people started to emerge from the helicopter, the first group of people was; Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis. They already knew their mission and got on board one of the smaller black cars. Then all the Turks and the Second Class Soldier got out of the other helicopter. Looking around to see where Angeal and the other First Classes were; he noticed someone stuck out their hand from one of the smaller vehicles motioning him to come. Zack parted ways from the Turk members and rushed toward the vehicle that was caring his Soldier brethrens.

Rude quietly shook his head in disbelief, while Reno gave a little chortle at the expense of the young raven haired man. The Turks got into the other vehicle, identical to the one that the Soldier operatives got into. Before all of them got into the car Yoyo asked a question.

"Isn't Tseng coming with us?" He asked looking at the helicopter seeing that they haven't came out yet.

"Nope..." Rude responded to him, in a rather monotone and to the point voice.

"He'll be escorting the Vice President directly." Reno told the young glasses wearing redhead. "We'll be in the front acting as the first wave of defense while at the same time, the First Class Soldiers and that Second Class can protect the back. And if by some miracle if someone does get though all that our boss can easily pick them off."

"I see...." Yoyo said as he hopped into the car, slamming the door shut.

After all of the members of the Turks and the Soldier operatives got into their respective vehicles, Tseng quickly emerged besides Rufus as both rushed to get into the bigger black car. Making sure that the vehicle was clear and safe for the president, Tseng nudged Rufus on the back, indicating that he should go in now. After Rufus quickly entered the car, Tseng followed with much haste, quickly slamming the door shut and locking all the doors quickly afterward. He placed one hand over his heart and quickly let a sigh of relief out. Tseng looked at the Vice President, who was sitting directly across from him.

"You know that you're very lucky." Tseng told Rufus as he once again swiped his stray bangs away from his face. "You're being sent to Junon for what you did..."

Tseng was cut off when Rufus held up his hand wagging one of his fingers in a semi defiant way.

"There is no way that old man of mine could do anything to me. No matter what; he couldn't kill me, even if he wanted to." Rufus said with a deviant smirk on his face.

"I see, sir." Was all that Tseng could say with a slight smile growing across his face.

All three cars stayed in formation as they were dropping Rufus at his "safe house". The drive was relatively quiet for the most part. A few people came out of their houses and businesses to see what was going on. If you just glanced at the three cars together, one would think the bigger middle car was a Hurst, and the two smaller black cars in the back and front were the guests going to mourn for their beloved dead friend. One old man sitting outside of a weapon shop took off his tattered cap in respect to the vehicles. No one who lived in Junon knew that it was actually the Vice President in the car.

But it did feel like death to Rufus. Eyes down cast and in self loathing, he went over and over the plot in his head wondering where he went wrong. His father wasn't that smart, he was way smarter than him by a long shot. Rufus mulled it over; his father's principles' and morality, both were flawed beyond all belief in Rufus' eyes. Ruling the world with money, it hardly served a point; his father's utilitarian ideas were as flawed as he was as his existence was. Closing his eyes, Rufus let his thoughts continue to wander around like flowing water in a brook.

His father, he was the source of Rufus' pain. It started when he was just a young lad; his mother got a divorce from his father. Rufus felt torn about it, he learned that it was his father's fault that his mother left him. She left because his father cared more about making a profit and about money than he did about his own wife and son. Rufus felt a little bit of hate for his mother also, but knew why she left him in the hands of his father. The one thing that the current President could give Rufus that she couldn't was a good life. With money Rufus could have a great education and life, but there was a great price to pay for this so called good life that Rufus lead; his love and trust.

After feeling betrayed by his mother, Rufus couldn't really look at women the same way again. His father constantly made arrangements for Rufus to date women; he couldn't even find a girl for himself. But it wasn't just the fact that his father always made him go on dates with random women. It was more the women themselves that lead Rufus to hate them as a gender. Whenever he did go out with these women, they'd always talk about the most mundane things he had ever heard of: shopping, T.V. shows, romance, family; whatever thing that came to their mind. They never even once asked him about how he felt or even asked him questions about anything. They just always wanted to hear themselves talk, never for him to say anything except for a response of what they were talking about.

And then there was the shopping. If there was one thing that Rufus hated more than women constantly talking; it was them shopping. They would drag him to high class shops and try on things over and over again, always asking the same thing "how does this look on me", "Does this make me look fat"; questions that if he were to answer honestly, he would get a slap in the face. Once in a while Rufus did find something that he would like the girl to try on, but she quickly shot him down every time, with the same excuse about how it just wasn't "her style". The worst part out of the whole night was he would have to pay for it. Clothes, food, whatever they did it would come out of his pocket. It wouldn't have mattered if the Vice President was just a normal guy, the result would be the same. But, since he was the Vice President, the girls that Rufus dated had high class taste.

After a dozen or so dates with women, Rufus just felt like all the women he dated were just high class whores obsessed with material objects and lustful eyes for money. They didn't date him because of his personality, the dates were just for the objects that they worshiped and fetishized.

Shaking his head vigorously, Rufus reclined back in his seat. He didn't want to think about those whores ever again. Love was a luxury Rufus couldn't afford, neither was trust. But at least there was someone that Rufus could trust; Tseng. He was with him the whole time with him, his right hand man; the only person he knew could keep a secret and had put his absolute trust in. If it wasn't for Tseng, Rufus might have been crazy enough to kill his father himself. There wasn't a single bad thought in Rufus' mind about Tseng. Even now in Rufus' time of need Tseng was right there beside him, the only person he felt he could let know his true feelings about anything at anytime. It was if...

"Sir?"

Rufus' thought pattern broke at that instant, giving Tseng a look of what just happened.

"You've been thinking to yourself for a long time." Tseng told Rufus. "And besides that, we're here at your safe house."

Cocking his head in disbelief he gave Tseng a sideward glance.

"Yeah right..." He sarcastically retorted back. "We haven't been driving for that long."

Tseng pulled back his blazer's sleeve slightly to look at his watch. He quickly recalled when the vehicle started to move and shook his head at him.

"Vice President Rufus. We've been driving for almost twenty minutes. And we just got here." Tseng told him holding up him watch just in case the Vice President wanted to take a glance at the time.

Tseng pulled out his gun quickly as he noticed the car door was being opened. His mission was to protect the Vice President, no matter what. When the car door fully opened Tseng and his finger on the trigger, while his gun barrel was straight in the persons face. Zack was now staring down a loaded gun. He held up both of his hands to signal that he was unarmed, a slightly scared look crossed his face. Tseng looked at Zack with disbelief, he knew he wasn't supposed to open the door, but he did anyway. He could have almost killed the young Second Class, thank god he didn't though. Tseng lowered the gun, giving a sigh of relief; it would have been bad for Shinra PR if he accidentally killed a Soldier. Sliding his gun back into his blazer he motioned that Rufus should get out of the car first.

Rufus quietly slipped out of the car. Immediately he drew one of his hands over his eyes to shield them from the light. Sitting inside the car for a long period of time without much sunlight, made his eyes very sensitive. After his eyes readjusted to the light he let his hand fall down to his side. He saw the safe house in front of him, all of his personal goals were going to die once he stepped foot in there, but what choice did he have. To make sure that he could live to fight another day, he had to stay were under house arrest for at least some time. He slowly glanced back, to see the both the Turks and Soldiers looking at him. Every single one of them didn't know what was going on except for Tseng; he had a sad look in his eyes, like he knew that things weren't going to be the same ever again. Rufus started to head towards the door of his new home. Outside it looked like a regular house, a little bit better built and visually appealing than most other house; he was of course "going into hiding". Outside there was a maid ready to take him in, and take care of him. He didn't quite like the thought of having a woman there, but what could he do. Slowly trudging along until he got to the doors, Rufus took one final look back, taking in the group that brought him there, and the freedom he once had. He knew that one day soon, he would make all of this his, but this day his father had won.

The maid slowly pushed the door open for him to get through, bowing at the Vice President indicating that he should walk through the door. Stepping through the entrance, he didn't look back. That was the past, he didn't need to think about that which happened, and the door slammed shut behind him.

Tseng took one final look at the door, with a somber look on his face, he knew in one sense he lost someone precious to him; at least for a while. Turning back around he needed to address everyone.

"Alright everyone. We're going back to Midgar now, unless anyone has any objections to that?" Tseng said as he saw Yoyo's hand raised up. "What is it Yoyo?"

"Can we get something to eat before we go? I'm hungry...." The young boy said holding his stomach.

"YEAH!" Zack said with a happy reply to Yoyo's suggestion. "Let's get something to eat!"

All the superiors looked at each other with slight disbelief, not knowing what to do about the current situation that was brought up. Angeal crossed his arms looking at Sephiroth. Out of the three Soldiers there, he was the highest in rank. He shook his head in a disapproving fashion, letting it be known his opinion. Tseng nodded agreeing with his decision; he didn't want to stay here in Junon longer than he had to. Turning his head back to the youths he gave out a cold reply.

"No. We're leaving now. If you want to stay here you can, but you'll have to figure out how to get home on your own."

All of the Turks and Zack looked at him in shock. No one was expecting him to say yes, but to coldly reply as if he had no heart at all, now that was something else entirely. Yoyo let out a big sigh and hanged his head along with Zack, for they were both very hungry and couldn't do anything about it... At least for right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Another long chapter is here. Sorry about the length being inconsistent…. There's a lot of interesting stuff that happens again with Genesis, and more Sephiroth and Genesis interaction. Also this is where the OC gets involved in the story. Hope you guys enjoy as always.

+Chapter Five+

Getting out of the helicopters once again, this time back in Midgar, on top of the Shinra building. Zack stretched his arms out wide, his body stiff from the lack of movement throughout most of the day. He quickly started to do some squats while waiting for his mentor, Angeal, and his friends to get out of the helicopter. They slowly immerged from the helicopter, Angeal was the first one to go out first. He walked over to Zack while he was still doing squats.

"Zack?" Angeal said asking him in a questioning tone while watching him continue his exercise. "We just wanted to know if you would like to go out with us for dinner?"

"Who's us?" Zack asked stopping his exercise and stood up in front of Angeal. He had a big smile on his face since his mentor and friend invited him to dinner.

"Well Sephiroth and Genesis, of course. And you and me. Just the four of us. So do you want to come or not?" Replying back in a slight impatient fashion.

"Of course!" He happily replied. "I can't wait! I'll go change right away!" After those words, Zack was off. Running at high pace to his barracks to get ready. This would be his first time eating dinner with all three of them there at the same time.

"I'm really going to have to put up with his antsy high jinks at dinner too." Genesis said in a sarcastic tone as he emerged from the helicopter with his friend Sephiroth right behind him.

"At least he's enthusiastic. You can't blame him for being excited, this is the first time he's going to see all of us, in a non work setting." Sephiroth stated to Genesis' snide remark.

Rolling his eyes at the comment that was just directed at him, Genesis just swiped his hair, and started to walk toward his friend long time friend. Reaching him he stopped for a split second and gave him a sideways glance.

"Don't be a brat, Genesis...." Was all that Angeal could reply with before Genesis started to walk off again.

"A brat is always going to be a brat." Sephiroth remarked as Genesis kept walking.

Turning back quickly at their remarks he glared at both of them. He liked neither the tone of their voices nor what they said about him. After a minute of staring at them, Genesis was off again, he had to get ready for later. Even if Zack was going with them to dinner, it wasn't going to ruin something that Genesis loved; dressing up.

Reaching his room in the Soldier barracks, Genesis opened his door in a none too forceful fashion. Closing the door behind him, he sauntered over to his closet. Different from the other Soldiers, those who were First Class could have one special thing added into their room, and Genesis asked for, and got; a walk in closet. He didn't like the thought of having to buy a cheap flimsy plastic case or a separate closet that cost a lot more money for very little space.

Opening his closet, he gazed upon various styles of clothes in various lengths and colors. It had clothes from casual wear to formal wear, but the closet also contained other types of clothes that tickled Genesis' fancy. Slowly looking through his closet, pulling out pieces then putting them back in; Genesis had no idea what to wear.

Most likely they would be eating somewhere within Sector Eight. Most places there were either semi-casual or formal, because the amount of Shinra employees that worked there. Knowing all of his friends better he knew that they were going to a semi-casual restaurant, which means that he had to dress up better than everyone else. Genesis had to be the one the waitresses would faun over. To him, the attention of other people was something he needed for some reason.

Looking back into the closet he picked out a burgundy red short sleeved polo t-shirt with V-neck collar. He pressed his fingers against the shirt to feel the material, the cotton was soft to the touch and after a hard day's work no Soldier, especially him, would want to wear a stiff shirt. Placing the shirt on his bed, Genesis then started to look for pants. He knew that he would most likely wear boots, since they were his favorite footwear; boot cute jeans would most likely be the choice, not unless he was going to wear a pair of pipe jeans. Looking back at his polo, He thought about the pipe jean. He came up with the conclusion that the pipe jeans with a polo just seemed too weird, after all pipe jeans were more suited towards punk styled clothing and other sub cultured type styling.

The first jeans he pulled out were just a simple pair of blue jeans, nothing special about them, no designs or anything, as quickly as they came out; Genesis put them back into his closet. Thinking to himself there had to be something that would match the dark red of his top. He glanced at one section of his pants portion of his closet, his eyes affixed on the area; he was waiting for something to pop out at him. Quickly extending his hand he pulled out a black pair of boot cut pants. These pants weren't made out of denim like the previous ones that he was looking at, but were made out of a sturdier thicker cotton. They had black leather lacings in the form of X's, on the outside of the thighs from the hips all the way down to the end. The hemming of the pants was done in a dark red that complimented the black but also went well with the rest of his pants. He nodded at himself, approving of the choices that he made so far for tonight's clothing.

Setting the pants down next to the shirt, he went back to his closet. Kneeling down he looked at what kind of shoes he had to go along with his outfit. He knew that he only had a few choices in what kind of color he could wear, either brown or black. Luckily for Genesis, all the shoes he owned were either black or brown, in varied colors and hues. He already knew that he couldn't wear a pair of boots too high up, since that would totally void the point of wearing boot cut pants, and if he wore a more laced up boot, it wouldn't give off the right feel because of the rest of his outfit. He picked up a pair of simple ankle high boots with a tiny half inch of height. No one was really going to pay attention to his shoes, so it was okay to be a little more lax when it came to that part of the outfit. Setting them down next to his bed, Genesis looked at his outfit with a sense of accomplishment. If nothing else, Genesis had confidence that he was quite attractive, and did everything to let people know that.

Genesis quickly turned around when he heard a knocking sound at the door. Briskly he walked towards his door, and looked out through the peep hole. As usual, glancing through the hole didn't help much. But, he did make out that the person standing outside had silver hair and that could only mean one person, Sephiroth. Genesis gave an inward smile at himself, knowing that if he were to stand with Sephiroth or even be in the same room with him off the clock, he would be the one everyone pays attention to. Sephiroth was known to not really care about his outward appearance much, besides being clean; he always just wore plain clothes. Pushing himself from the door, Genesis undid the dead bolt and unlocked the door. Grasping the knob he slowly opened the door. Once the door was fully open Genesis got a full look of Sephiroth.

"Plain and boring as usual…" Genesis sullenly remarked taking in a full look at his friend. "Anyway come in, I'm just getting changed."

Sephiroth walked into Genesis living quarters and shut the door behind him. Sephiroth saw that Genesis walked into his room to get changed. Walking towards the mirror Genesis had in his parlor, Sephiroth looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a charcoal grey colored cashmire sweater with two braids going down the sides of his chest. The sweater was two sizes too big, so he wore a nice white collared shirt. Sephiroth's jeans were long and a light blue with a constant fade going down the legs, with the bottoms of his jeans slightly worn and tattered. It wasn't that he was lazy and only had one pair of jeans, but rather he bought his jeans like this. His shoes were just a regular pair of black oxfords with a slight elevation.

"I look just fine…" Sephiroth said out loud.

"You only say that Sephiroth because you have no sense of aesthetics and class." Genesis walked out in his chosen outfit, leaning against the doorway. "Unlike me… I have an exquisite sense of style and taste."

"Well, one could find your taste in clothes quite questionable…" Sephiroth let a smirk cross his face slightly as he looked through the corner of his eye in the direction of Genesis. "You don't think you're good looks are a _gift from a goddess _do you?"

************************************************************************************************************************

"Zack you look silly." Angeal told him while getting a good look at him.

"I don't see anything wrong with what I'm wearing though…" He responded to his mentor while looking down at his attire.

Angeal just stared at him with his pupils widened, not believing what Zack had just said to him.

"It's okay to get dressed up for dinner but this is a little bit…. Excessive…" He sighed to his young pupil, looking back to what he was wearing.

Zack gave a toothy smile to Angeal, trying to make him see the brighter side of his get up. Angeal knew that this dinner meant a lot to him but still, the place that they were going to was semi formal at best, and giving that it was Zack, having him dressed up for the occasion was just a little bit beyond weird. He was expecting jeans and a nice shirt at best, but with a great surprise, that wasn't what Angeal got. Instead he got cream slacks, a black button up shirt, and a tie which didn't match what he was wearing. Zack looked fine when he wasn't trying to dress up, but this was just….bad.

"Zack." Angeal said looking at him straight in the face. "Go home and get changed."

Zack gave a look of disbelief to his mentor. Zack did remember what Kunzel said to him earlier. That sometimes it's better to not overdress and just go with what everyone else was doing. Zack started to run back into the direction of the barracks.

"You have ten minutes till Sephiroth and Genesis arrive, hurry." Angeal yelled out to him.

Zack waved to Angeal to notify him that he understood what he was saying as he quickly hurried back to get changed again. Angeal let a heavy sigh out yet again; Zack was a handful to say the least. He sat down on a park bench near the fountain. They all agreed to meet at six o'clock at the fountain in Sector Eight. It was a convenient meeting place since it was close to the barracks and the Shinra building. And since they wouldn't be leaving sector eight, this spot was the best place to meet. In fact, there was always groups meeting up at the fountain, most people worked for Shinra, but there was just as many younger people meeting up at the fountain, most of the time the "people" in question would be girls, hoping to catch a glimpse of a Soldier member. Looking down at his watch, Angeal noted that it was ten minutes till six. He sighed as he stood back up, patting his jeans, and pulling down his plain black sweater. The next impasse they would have to deal with when they all got back together would be about where to eat.

Thinking about it for a few minutes he decided that if Genesis were to choose, that would lead to less amount of conflict. He knew his friend well, even though he was raised up as an aristocrat, he still had compassion for those around him, especially when it came to Angeal.

"Excuse me… Sir?" A young lady called out to Angeal. Quickly turning around, he saw a young girl with a thick stack of papers, and thick rimmed glasses. "Would you like a flyer for the museum?"

Angeal put up his hand giving her a polite gesture that he didn't want one. Smiling back at him she bowed and walked away. Taking another quick look around Angeal saw another girl handing out flyers, most likely for the same thing as the glasses wearing girl. The other girl was doing a better job at handing out flyers than the other one. He thought to himself that he should have taken a flyer after all. It would have given something for him to look at while waiting for Sephiroth and Genesis to arrive. Looking back at his watch it was exactly six. He looked around and saw that Sephiroth and Genesis were approaching him, but were suddenly stopped when the other girl who was handing out flyers bumped into them. Flyers went everywhere. Angeal sighed; he knew that Genesis would explode in that young girl's face for bumping into him.

It was about a month ago in the Shinra building. All three friends were walking into the cafeteria to get something to eat, since all of them had a break before they would get back to their paperwork and other Soldier duties. After getting their meals a Shinra Infantry man walked right into Genesis spilling a nice piping hot cup of coffee all over his uniform. The look he gave the infantry man was so evil and filled with malicious intent, the young man would never forget. The news traveled fast throughout the building about Genesis and never bumping into him. It actually became so well known that even people on the outside of Shinra knew about Genesis and his temper when it came to bumping into him.

Looking back he could already see the commotion Genesis was starting to make, all of his anger was pointed toward the girl.

"What do you think you're doing bumping into us?!" Genesis yelled at the girl. "Do you have any idea who we are?!"

The girl was quickly trying to assemble her flyers together; she gazed up at both young men for a second before looking back down and started attempting to collect the flyers again. Her hands were slightly shaking while trying to collect the papers as quick as possible.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you. I'm really sorry…." The young girl replied to him while not looking at either of them in the eyes while giving a response. Her voice was soft and apologetic.

Genesis looked back at Sephiroth who was slightly annoyed with the girl who accidently bumped into Genesis, which lead into Genesis bumping into him. There was nothing truly wrong with it, it was just a minor inconvenience. Sephiroth took a closer look at the girl, from her attire it didn't seem like she lived here. She wore a red tartan jumper skirt adorned with ribbons with a pin tuck at the bottom, and a black turtle neck that matched her engineer boots. Sephiroth locked eyes with Genesis and then placed a hand on his his head he remarked to him.

"She said sorry Genesis… Just let it go…"

"This place is really crowded…" The girl remarked in her defense scrambling for more flyers. "It was really just an accident."

Genesis slightly moved his shoulder to get Sephiroth's hand off of him. Looking back at the girl, he felt even more anger then he did initially. The fact that Sephiroth could easily forgive something like this was one thing, but the fact that he felt some sort of pity on the girl was something Genesis couldn't take. If Sephiroth said it was okay, Genesis felt like it shouldn't be. A small smirk played on his face as he looked down at the young girl again. At this moment she now had a considerable amount of her flyers back in a stack, Genesis decided to have a little revenge. Pulling his leg back he kicked the stack of papers the young girl spent minutes gathering. The look on her face was devastated as she looked toward the ground again. Angeal couldn't help but place a hand on his forehead and sigh. Genesis had a triumphant look on his face while glaring at the girl.

The young girl looked directly into Genesis' eyes. And she smiled back at him and continued to pick up the flyers. Genesis couldn't help but get angry again, but this time it was directly at the girl. How dare she just blow the whole thing off. How dare she just go back to collecting those flyers again. This wasn't something Genesis would let her live down.

"Enough Genesis." Angeal walked over to him stopping whatever new tirade he had in his mind at the moment. Angeal kneeled down and started to help the young lady out with picking up the flyers. He collected a small stack and handed them back to her.

"Thank you very much sir." She said to him as he put the flyers into her hands.

Smiling she nodded at Angeal and then Sephiroth. Then her face met Genesis' again, a deep sincerity came across her face as she looked slightly down.

"Again I am sorry I bumped into you."

The young girl turned away from the group and started to hand out flyers and converse with the other people again, talking to them about the items in question on the flyers. Just when the young girl was out of being able to hear their conversation both Sephiroth and Angeal looked at Genesis, who crossed his arms and looked to the side, not wanting to talk about it. Genesis noticed someone running towards them from a distance. It was young Zack Fair back from changing his clothes into something more "normal". After arriving, Zack bent over placing his hands on his knees breathing in fully for a few minutes trying to catch his breath, looking up Zack asked.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Genesis replied giving a nice gentle smile, hiding what happened a few minutes ago.

Sephiroth glanced over at Genesis with a look of disdain on his face.

"No amount of lying will get you away from what you did," Sephiroth remarked as Zack gave him a quizzical look. "Well you see young Zack… Genesis blew up in a girl's face for accidentally bumping in to him."

Zack was taken aback by what Sephiroth just said. It was one thing that Genesis was an irritable person to begin with but to be angry at someone for bumping into him by accident was a little bit too much. Zack looked over to see what Genesis had to say in response of the current situation. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot, like in a way he just wanted Sephiroth to get what he was saying out of his system already. Giving Sephiroth a dirty look Genesis said in a sullen voice.

"You done yet?" He said looking at him directly trying to stare down the long haired man with his icy blue eyes.

Sephiroth just stood there in silence and turned back to Angeal who couldn't help but feel a headache come over him. The situation was getting worse as time progressed.

"Anyway," Genesis started off in a cool and composed tone. "I wasn't the only one angry you know. Sephiroth was standing near me and he got bumped into too. And I saw you shoot a dirty look toward that girl. Besides that…. She's a freak."

"What do you mean, Sir?" Zack asked looking at Genesis wanting to know more about the situation that happened and the girl that started it all.

"First of all did you see her clothes? What kind of person wears engineer boot with a red tartan jumper skirt, what a freak. And then that two toned hair, how horrid was that."

"So…" Angeal sighed and places his hand on his forehead. "She's a freak because of her hair choice and clothing choice?"

Zack looked dumbfounded as Genesis' continued talking about the girl as she was some sort of disease ridden animal. He looked back over to Angeal who placed his fingers over his temples and started rubbing. Genesis was making up a great deal of nonsense to him and someone needed to stop him, anyone for that matter would be fine.

"Genesis," Angeal said sternly. "You know as well as I do that the girl wasn't from around here."

"What do you mean Angeal?" Zack asked perplexed about the situation.

Crossing his arms he closed his eyes for a minute. Opening them he looked to the side, staring at Genesis through the corner of his eye.

"The way she acts, personality, even her demeanor. It's different than everyone else here. She's not from Midgar or she hasn't been living here for long."Setting his arms to the side he looked at Zack again. "In fact she reminded me of you Zack. Your bright and positive outlook you two are very similar."

Angeal's keen observation made Sephiroth smile a little bit. He knew that Angeal was speaking the truth about the young girl. Though Angeal was speaking the truth; the truth wasn't something that Genesis wanted to hear. He hated the fact that Angeal was right.

Genesis turned his back from the rest of the group and fiercely marched away.

"Where are you going?" Sephiroth asked.

"Home!" Genesis yelled turning back, glaring at all of them before turning around and continuing to walk away.

"Aww man…" Zack sighed as his head hung slightly, with his eyes downcast to the ground. "I won't get to eat diner now… The mess hall will be closed by the time I get back…"

"Don't worry." Angeal said placing a hand on Zack's shoulder. "Even though Genesis' isn't here anymore the three of us will still get a bite to eat."

With that being said Zack quickly went out of his state of moody and sulky to a state of happy and euphoric. Even if it wasn't all three of the First Class Soldiers, at least it was two of them.


End file.
